Valentines Day: The Day Of Doom
by DaUglyChibi
Summary: Valentines Day: Otherwise known as February 14th, the day of his imminent doom. It's Valentines Day, and Naruto's hating every minute of it. My one and only SasuNaru story. Because Valentines day is depressing.Sasuke x Naruto Language Shonen Ai


Valentines Day: Otherwise known as February 14th, the day of his imminent doom. 

Swirls of color and light flashed on inside his eyelids as he tried to stop the headache he had acquired overnight from worsening. He stood outside, awaiting the bus to school. It was way too damn early to be outside, too cold to be standing there, and too taxing to get through this horrid day. He wished he could've just stayed home, but anymore missed classes and he would already be in trouble with the school system. His time to himself was cut short though, by the sound of someone approaching him, quite loudly and obnoxiously. He tried to remain sane as the said person slapped him on the back in an informal greeting.

"Hey, Naruto! I see you aren't feeling so good today, you all right?" The dark haired teen, otherwise known as Kiba, questioned. Naruto, usually quite active and outgoing, just sighed in response, trying to make this whole day go away by ignoring it. But the sigh only made the other boy more interested in his friend's sudden depression.

"It's Valentines Day! The time of the year when you can get laid by just giving a chick a box of chocolates." Kiba remarked, snickering. But he stopped when he saw his blonde friend was not amused in the slightest. Usually his jokes cheered the guy up at least a little bit. But Naruto looked as aggravated as ever, if not even more so than before.

"Who cares, I wish it was over with already." Naruto said, as he frowned and looked away from his pestering friend. Naruto knew Kiba was only bothering him because he didn't like to see his friends sad, but the sapphire-eyed male really just wanted some time alone.

"Come on, man, you sure you're okay?" Kiba now asked, actual concern apparent in his voice. "I bet I've got some Tylenol somewhere in my bag if you need a couple." Naruto contemplated his friend's offer, but decided against it. He was afraid to put anything that had been in Kiba's bag into his mouth.

"No thanks, I'll be fine." He said this, but it was only partly true. He would feel better, as soon as this day was over. After another couple of moments other students arrived at the bus stop, and they arrived with only moments to spare as the bus came bounding towards them around a sharp turn. The bus driver pulled a quick stop and the breaks squealed, for one because the bus was older than dirt, and also because the bus driver had no driving skills whatsoever.

Naruto sat towards the front of the bus; he didn't feel like socializing in the slightest. He pulled his old CD player and headphones from his bag, which was falling apart. He slipped in an old Red Hot Chili Peppers album and waited for the bus to pull up to their high school.

It was KPHS, Konoha Pride High School, why the school had a lame name, no one knew. Maybe it's because all high schools have to have a lame name, and lame school mascot. Their mascot was a leaf, yeah, a leaf. They've never won a football game, who could fear a leaf? Though their track team was outstanding, but that was mostly thanks to a kid by the name of Rock Lee, who happened to love the school colors, green and orange. Naruto liked orange, but balanced it out with a good amount of black.

As the students hopped off the bus and moved in a mass towards the school's entrance Naruto felt his stomach do a one-eighty. As to how he was supposed to get through this day without throwing up, he had no idea. As he stepped into school grounds he knew it was to be a horrid day to be alive. The student council had decided to raise school spirit by posting Valentines Day decorations all over the announcement boards and wherever else they saw fit. The girls were already receiving mind numbingly pink bears, flowers, and even balloons. There were friends giving each other chocolates, and some kids had even bought those valentines you give in second grade. The ones that come in packs on thirty and have something such as Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh on them, with the most horrible phrases possible stuck onto them. The 'colors of love' were everywhere, and there was enough red, pink, white, and such to make heads spin. Naruto was already sick with nausea.

Naruto recalled when this holiday had been enjoyable, but that memory came quickly and dissipated just a swiftly. He had rarely enjoyed this holiday, and he couldn't bring himself to enjoy it this year in the slightest. He shoved his hands into his pockets and trekked towards his locker. It was in the building farthest away from anything, on account of his registration being turned in late. He had given it to them on time, but they insisted on a guardian's signature. Too bad his 'legal guardian' practically didn't live with him, and if he did come home he was too intoxicated to talk coherently. But he didn't care; at least it meant there'd be less people there to piss him off.

When he got to his locker he opened it rather violently, snatched his algebra book and threw it into his bag. What a great way to start such a wonderful day. He already wanted to jump off of a building. And as he thought this, Shikamaru materialized in front of him.

"Hey, you're looking absolutely ecstatic." Shikamaru said, his voice oozing with sarcasm. He never went to his own locker to get his books, he didn't feel the need. Though, he'd show up at Naruto's locker every morning, they had been friends since grade school.

"Why don't you go to your own locker once in awhile?" Naruto spat, he didn't mean to be so rude to one of his only real friends. But he really didn't want to talk with anyone; he just wanted to somehow skip this day. Maybe he just wanted to skip all of the rest of these days, skip to something happier. Even though tomorrow wasn't guaranteed, he still wished he could skip at least this one-day.

"Too troublesome," Shikamaru simply replied. He never carried a backpack, and he never took his textbooks to class. He'd fail all his classes if it weren't for the one undeniable fact that he was the smartest kid at school, even if he was just a junior.

They stood in a comfortable silence as Naruto closed his locker, he decided if there was one person he could stand today it was Shikamaru. Though he knew he was wrong when Shikamaru decided to speak again. "Hey, what do you think of Temari?" He asked, though his expression stayed uncaring.

"Gaara's sister? Isn't she a freshman in college?" Naruto questioned, not believing the one friend he thought was unaffected by love was interested in a woman. Especially this particular one, it was peculiar, to say the least. And in his current mood, Naruto thought it was unbearably annoying.

"Yeah," Shikamaru answered, still speaking in his non-concerned tone of voice. It wasn't a dreamy replied, just straight forward, like he always was. But in reality he did care, he just didn't want to make it seem like he was too interested. But the truth of the matter was, he was fascinated, enthralled, with this woman. Almost to the point where it was creepy.

"I don't think of her." Naruto answered frankly, not wanting to talk of anything to do with anyone. Not really wanting to talk with anyone in general. He wondered if he could crawl up somewhere and sleep the day away.

"Hey, are you okay?" Shikamaru asked, showing unusual concern. "I thought you'd be happy, that Sas-" he was interrupted suddenly.

"Don't say his name." Naruto uttered through his clenched teeth, it was almost a growl. Shikamaru raised his eyebrows and then shrugged. He didn't want to get into anything too messy. Emotions like that were too complicated, unneeded, and completely troublesome.

"I'll see you later." Naruto said as the bell rang and they separated into the masses, heading towards their first hour classes. Naruto pushed his way through the crowd, not caring who or what he bumped into. When he reached his algebra classroom he slumped into his seat and let his head hit the desk immediately. But he didn't get to stay that for too long; something too loud to go unnoticed was happening about three desks away. He lifted his head up just in time to see that the commotion was about Lee, the track star, giving Goth boy Gaara Valentines chocolates. He put his head down again and tried his best to tune it all out. Last year had been better, but it was all a mistake, a lie.

What Shikamaru had started to say was 'I thought you'd be happy, that Sasuke bastard transferred schools this week.' Of course it would seem to everyone else that this was the best thing to happen to Naruto this year. But of course, that's because that's what they had wanted everyone else to think. Sophomore year he had secretly started a relationship with the anti-social punk, and at school they had kept up the front of enemies. When in actuality they had been sharing passionate moments together behind closed doors. They had been together for almost a year, when Sasuke suddenly came to him one day and told him dream-shattering news.

It was rare for Sasuke to go over to Naruto's small two room flat, they usually met at the luxurious Uchiha residence. But a week ago Sasuke had come to his apartment unannounced. It started with a needy kiss, and Sasuke held him like he hadn't seen him in months, when they had just been together the day before. Then he told Naruto he had bad news. Bad news was never good, but it shouldn't have been this bad this suddenly.

"They found out." That's how he had started, a troubled look on his face. Naruto already knew what he was talking about, but didn't want to admit to it.

"Who found out what?" Naruto had managed to reply, and Sasuke had to look away before he answered.

"My parents found out I'm with a guy." Sasuke managed to spit out, looking towards the wall with contempt, like it had betrayed him.

"How? No one at school has a clue and your brother hasn't been home in three years." Naruto was getting anxious; if this was serious he already knew the dire consequences.

"A neighbor, or family friend, I suspect, saw us through a window or something. Or they set up hidden cameras in our house, they won't tell me how they found out." When he was finished glaring at the wall he turned back to Naruto. He put his hands on Naruto's shoulders and almost leaned in for another kiss, but let it turn into an embrace instead. "Luckily they don't know who you are, or just couldn't tell it was you. Otherwise they would've hunted you down." He squeezed the blonde male in his arms, making sure he was still there. Making sure he was still alive, at least for now.

"So…" Naruto said quietly, he couldn't manage to ask it, though. He knew what Sasuke had told him before, a while ago, it seemed now. That if Sasuke was ever to go against any of his parents' rules he'd be sent to private school. They really wanted him in a private school, but Sasuke had always found a way out of it. But now he had broken one of their stupid rules, their rule against being homosexual. Naruto was suddenly angry; he didn't want something this horrid to be happening.

"They're not even your real parents." Naruto stated, his frame shaking even in Sasuke's grip. He wouldn't cry, but he could be angry, he'd be as angry as he wanted to.

"It doesn't matter, they might as well be. If I go against them, where would I live?" He said, still clutching Naruto to himself, not sure if he could ever let him go. Their constant fighting at school had only made their relationship all the stronger, and twice as interesting. When they had been alone together after a fight at school you could feel sexual like a growing fog. It was sickening to think of all of it being gone, just like that. They were seventeen now, there had to be something they could do.

"You could live with me." Naruto said quietly, now putting his arms around Sasuke. "It's not like Jiraiya would even notice. And by next year we'll be legal adults." But Sasuke shook his head against Naruto's shoulder.

"No, they've already sent my stuff to the dormitories at my new school." Sasuke managed to say harshly. "Besides, if I ran away the only good that would do is I'd have the police looking for me. You know how they are." Naruto was angered again, and he shook with the sobs he would not let out.

"I only know what you've told me. But it's all I need to know." He paused, he wouldn't let himself cry. That would be the last straw; he would loose it and cry, not this time. At least, not in front of him. "Why?" Naruto finally managed to get out, his voice chocked with tears he wouldn't let spill forth.

"I'm sorry." Was all Sasuke could say. And with that Sasuke gave him his last kiss goodbye, promising they'd see each other again, somehow. But Naruto knew of lies and un-kept promises. He had cried that night, and the next. But he made a vow not to cry over that man again. It was no use, he'd find someone new soon enough and Naruto knew it. Sasuke was always popular, with everyone of every shape, size, and sex. As for Naruto, he couldn't believe he'd fallen for the guy. Fucking bastard. That's all he could think of on this Valentines Day. That damn fucking bastard.

Somehow Naruto made it through his school day, spending his lunch hour somewhere where no one was, he couldn't exactly remember. He took the bus home; Kiba wasn't on it on account of his Basketball practice. He got home and immediately fell onto his couch with a sigh. He'd made it, now all he had to do was sleep and this wretched day would finally be over.

He fell asleep with ease, because eyes filled to the brim with unshed tears easily rested. It was the most peaceful thing he'd done in days, and even if he'd fallen asleep on the couch, it was the best sleep he'd had in awhile. He awoke around one A.M., glad to be rid of that day at last. It hadn't been as hard as he had thought; his sadistic aura had kept most people away from him all day.

He stretched, yawned, and got up from the sofa, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. When he opened his eyes again, though, he spotted a paper in front of his door that hadn't been there before he had fallen asleep. He walked over to it leisurely, feeling better now that it was no longer 'Single Awareness Day.' But when he picked up the paper and glanced at it his chest ached. And the ignored tears made themselves known to the world.

_Dear Naruto,_

_Hey, how's it going? I hope you're all right, I haven't been able to contact you, and this might be the only chance I get for awhile. I told my parents I was going with my valentine to a movie. I had a chick play the part and then dropped her off at home. And now here I am, sitting on your doorstep at 9:00 on Valentines Day, writing you a note because I can't bring myself to knock on your door. I know if I saw you now I couldn't go back to school and would leave everything to just stay with you. I'd tell everything to fuck off, if it meant I could stay here with you. But I can't, it'd just end up a mess. I promise, though, once I can get out of this place, and I can support you, we'll be together. It's Valentines Day, and I'm hating every moment that goes by. Especially these moments, because I'm so close to you, I could peer into your window and see you, but then I would be able to go on without feeling you, needing you. Which I do, but I have to wait. Will you wait for me?_

_With 'love,'_

_Sasuke_

_P.S. I say 'love' because that's too cliché a word to use to express how I feel, but it'll have to do. Fucking Valentines cards got to me; it's the only word I can think of. Speaking of Valentine cards, open your door. You'll find your Valentine gift waiting there for you. (Unless some bastard jacked in. In that case I'm sorry.)_

The tears fell silently, swiftly, and almost gracefully. Tears of joy, hate, sadness, and affection mingled on his cheeks and committed suicide off his chin, soaking the collar on his shirt. When he finally could look at the letter in the handwriting he could recognize in a heartbeat or less and not tear up, he decided to open the door. There he froze for a moment, thinking for an instant that it had been stolen and that he was going to have to kill someone. But on a second glace he found the bouquet of roses leaning against his doorframe, with a small black box set next to it. He picked it up and quickly brought it into his house, shutting and locking the door behind himself.

He'd been sleeping when Sasuke had been here, if only he had been awake, maybe… But then he remembered, if they saw each other they were both aware that they'd loose it and never want anything else in life but one another. And no matter how romantic it sounded, it wasn't the way to go, they'd have to wait.

Naruto sat on his sofa, the roses idly held in one hand and the box in the other. There was a note attached to the roses, and he decided to read it before daring to open the box.

_Here's some roses, even though that's probably not what you wanted. I'd have gotten you chocolate or something but the store was all out. I bought these from some peddler off the street. Flowers cost to damn much, keep these ones alive for at least a week, okay?_

He decided he'd put them in a vase or something and ask someone how to keep them alive tomorrow. He had no idea. He set down the roses and the notes and started to open the small black box with both hands. He already knew by its size it was some sort of jewelry box. He wasn't the kind of guy to wear something like that, but he might give it a try.

Another small note, a ring, and a silver chain fell from the box and onto his lap. The note was the most important item to him so he picked it up first.

_I thought you wouldn't like jewelry either, but I bought it anyway. I knew you wouldn't want to go around wearing this ring, especially after all the trouble we went through to hide everything. (Good times!) But take it; wear it around that necklace or something. And by wearing that you're promising me something. That you'll wait. And by giving that to you I'm promising you something. I promise I'll be back. So don't go anywhere. I want you. So wait._

He felt the tears come again, just a few this time. And he let them fall as he slipped the silver diamond studded ring onto the silver chain. He put it around his neck and as he clipped it together he muttered. "Of course I promise."

He'd wait, he was used to it, waiting for things that may never come. He had nothing better to do anyway, right? It was only a year until they were adults, only a year and he'd be back for sure, right? He couldn't convince himself of that, but he'd wait. He'd wait for that stupid punk bastard, that brat, that unbearable man, the one he loved with a passion like no other. He'd have to be back, or Naruto would hunt him down and kick his ass.

"I'll give you a year." Naruto said to himself as he put the flowers into a vase. "But then I'm coming after you, punk ass." He finished, a devilish sneer on his face. "No one leaves an Uzumaki waiting forever."

**XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

It's not Gaara Lee? Oh My Zelgadis! I know there's a mention but that doesn't count. This is the first and only SasuNaru I'll probably ever write! And you know why? Because Gaara Lee is too happy for Valentines Day, and I hate Valentines day, so I had to do something more depressing. I'd post a new chapter, but I have not time recently. That's why this sucks so bad, I wrote most of it just now, like a ninja, to get it in before midnight! It's right on time, un-happy valentines day! (Did you know suicide rates go up on average during Valentines day and christmas? I hate those two holidays the most...)


End file.
